Siempre Has Sido Tu
by Euni-chan
Summary: En un callejón oscuro, en medio de una misión como aurores Hermione se interpone entre Harry una maldición que impacta de lleno en su pecho y pone en riesgo su vida, ¿Podrá la joven abandonar este mundo sin confesarle a Harry sus verdaderos sentimientos?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, esta historia es de mi invención, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated: **_"K", _para todo público.

**Aclaraciones: **¡Mi primer Harmony, ojala les agrade!

* * *

**"_Siempre has sido Tù"_**

* * *

Los ojos miel de Hermione se abrieron de par en par al recibir de lleno en el pecho una maldición que iba dirigida a su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Estaban en un callejón oscuro en una callejuela de mala muerte del Londres mágico intentando arrestar a uno de los últimos mortifagos fugitivos que quedaban, cuando al llegar se dieron cuenta de que éste no estaba solo sino que lo acompañaba otro mortifago; en un momento Harry aturdió a su contrincante y Hermione al suyo, instante en el que el moreno aprovechó para indicarle a la castaña que debían atar a los sujetos, con lo que ninguno de los dos había contado era que el hechizo del oponente de Harry, por alguna razón no había funcionado correctamente y ahora ese sujeto apuntaba al chico-que-vivió con la varita. Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces, empujó a Harry y escuchó que éste clamaba su nombre mientras el hechizo daba de lleno en su cuerpo. Luego, todo se volvió negro…

*.*

El dolor en el pecho de la joven se fue disipando y a través de sus párpados se filtraba una luz insistente que, eventualmente hizo que la joven Granger abriera los ojos poco a poco. Cuando los abrió, observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, solo que estaba vacía. Se levantó de la silla en la que se hallaba sentada y se dedicó a recorrer los pasillos con estanterías repletas de libros.

Hermione respiraba profundamente mientras caminaba, llenando sus pulmones de aquel olor a pergamino que tanto amaba. Estaba confundida, hacía cinco años que se había graduado de la escuela y su último recuerdo era el grito de Harry y el dolor de su pecho al recibir la maldición, así que no entendía que hacía en la biblioteca.

— Así que aquí estas Hermione- dijo una suave voz de mujer a sus espaldas. Al girarse, vio a una mujer en sus treinta con cabello rojizo y brillantes ojos verdes que se le hacían familiares.

— ¿Es usted la mamá de Harry?- preguntó de sopetón. Los ojos de la mujer brillaron mientras una dulce sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la mujer.

— Sí, Hermione, soy Lily.

— ¿Qué hago aquí Señora Potter?- preguntó la muchacha viendo a su alrededor- lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Harry y…

— Lo sé- la interrumpió la mujer- Estas aquí porque estas debatiéndote entre este mundo y él de los vivos.

— ¿Me voy a morir?- preguntó temerosa, aún quedaba tanto que quería hacer. Y no quería morir sin decirle a Harry la verdad.

— Es tu decisión Hermione- contestó Lily- estás aquí para decidir si quieres volver o no.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-preguntó la muchacha sentándose en una de las butacas cercanas, confundida.

— ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?- le replicó la pelirroja con dulzura sentándose a su lado- Tenemos tanto que agradecerte.

— ¿A mí? ¿Quiénes?- volvió a preguntar aún más confundida la castaña mirando directamente a los ojos a la madre de Harry.

— James y yo. No sabes cuánto te agradecemos que hayas cuidado de Harry todos estos años, incluso ahora, te interpusiste entre ese hechizo y Harry. – la mujer tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y siguió hablando- gracias Hermione Granger, por salvar a mi hijo, por mantenerlo vivo y apoyarlo en aquellos momentos difíciles en los que no me ha podido ver a su lado.

Los ojos verdes de Lily Potter estaba anegados en lágrimas de gratitud, Hermione estaba sin habla… ¿Un fantasma/alucinación podía llorar? Más aún, ¿Podría saber ese secreto que tan celosamente había guardado todos esos años?

— Señora Potter…

— Lily- la interrumpió ella- dime Lily.

— Lily, ¿Por qué está usted aquí y no mis abuelos, por ejemplo?

— Porque tus asuntos pendientes, las dudas relacionadas con ellos no las pueden responder ellos. Y porque, yo tenía que agradecerte por todos estos años que has estado al lado de Harry apoyándolo cuando nadie más creía en él y amándolo en silencio a pesar de estar mi hijo por varios años cegado en un enamoramiento fugaz.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-preguntó la joven perpleja.

—… Si tomas la decisión correcta, lo sabrás. –fue toda la respuesta de la mujer antes de desvanecerse en el aire con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Con el corazón en un puño y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, Hermione susurró una y otra vez: _"Quiero vivir"_…

*.*

Harry estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla que ocupaba Hermione en San Mungo. El aspecto del muchacho distaba mucho de ser normal: cabello revuelto, camisa arrugada, ojeras y las uñas de las manos recortadas hasta el hartazgo por obra de sus dientes y sus nervios.

Tres días habían pasado desde el incidente en aquel callejón oscuro, tres días en los que Hermione se había interpuesto en el camino de un potente hechizo y él, tres días en los que ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Harry había pasado prácticamente esos tres días pegado a la camilla de Hermione, velando su sueño, rogàndo silenciosamente para que ella se salvara.

Los padres de Hermione y la familia Weasley se turnaban para cuidar a Hermione los pocos minutos que el joven Potter se tomaba al día para asearse y comer algo; no había poder humano que lo alejara de ella puesto que el muchacho necesitaba su cercanía, la certeza de que aún respiraba, de que ella no lo dejaría.

— No puedes dejarme solo Hermione- susurró el moreno tomando la pequeña mano de la muchacha entre las suyas- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, tanto que hacer juntos… Por favor, no te dejes ir.- las lágrimas empezaban a llenar los ojos verdes del muchacho mientras pronunciaba cada palabra- no puedes morirte sin saber que te amo. No puedes.

Ya no podía contener los sollozos, simplemente salieron de sus garganta al igual que las lágrimas de sus ojos. Intentando esconderlos, enterró la cabeza en una parte del colchón en donde la castaña yacía.

— N-no llores Harry…- murmuró roncamente la joven.

— ¡Hermione!- exclamó el chico-que-vivió levantando la cabeza y viendo a la mencionada despierta- ¡Estás viva!

— Si me sigues estrujando, ya no lo estaré- contestó con dificultad- necesito agua.

Como impulsado por un resorte, el joven se soltó torpemente del abrazo improvisado y sirvió un vaso de agua de la mesilla cercana. Acto seguido, ayudó a Hermione a beber.

— Debo avisarle a la sanadora que despertaste. Ya vuelvo.

— No, por favor, no te vayas- dijo la castaña mientras retenía por un brazo a Harry- necesito que sepas algo. No podía morirme sin que lo supieras.

— No te vas a morir- le contestó- No soportaría perder a mi…

— No digas 'mejor amiga'- interrumpió la chica, hablando a pesar del molesto dolor que sentía en la garganta y el pecho- por favor. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta en todos estos años?

— Hermione… Tú…

— Sí, Harry, estoy enamorada de ti. Y no podía soportar la idea de que no lo supieras.

Ella cerró los ojos esperando oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, esperaba que Harry se fuera, pero no. Él tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y besó sus labios suavemente, con vehemencia, transmitiéndole una clase de amor que jamás pensó podría haber entre ellos.

— ¡Harry!- exclamó una vez que se separaron.

— También te amo, Hermione- le contestó el muchacho de ojos verdes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Tarde mucho en darme cuenta, pero lo hice. La mujer que amaba no era Ginny, eras tú. – ella intentó hablar, pero Harry puso un dedo sobre sus labios- ¿A quién acudo en medio de la noche cuando tengo pesadillas acerca de todo lo que vivimos o tengo un problema? ¿Quién es la única que es capaz de hacerme sonreír cuando estoy a punto de desmoronarme? ¿Quién se sabe mis canciones favoritas y con quien hablo de mis miedos, temores y sueños? Tú, Hermione. Incluso has puesto tu vida en riesgo en incontables ocasiones por mi culpa, si no es por ti yo no estaría aquí, y no lo digo solamente por esa locura que hiciste en ese callejón; no, hablo de que desde que nos conocimos has estado a mi lado apoyándome, cuidándome, confiando en mí incluso cuando ni yo mismo creía en mi. Siempre has sido tú Hermione, siempre.

— ¡Oh, Harry…!

Y ya no hay palabras sino besos, besos y suaves caricias en medio de aquel cuarto de Hospital entre dos personas que se aman, y que intentan demostrar en cada toque de piel y roce de labios, parte de ese amor que albergan en su ser.

**Fin.**


End file.
